Life of a Ringtail
by markzilla6895
Summary: The story of Peridot Ringtail and how he came to be what he is today.
1. Chapter 1

Peridot blushed while looking at the green-and-white hedgehog standing in front of him. Never before had he seen someone this attractive and cute.

"Peridot?" Mark the Hedgehog asked. "You there?" The hedgehog snapped his fingers to get his friend's attention. The raccoon instantly snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Mark," he said. "Just have something on my mind…"

"What?" Mark asked cheerfully.

"_This is your chance, Perry,_" Peridot's inner thoughts said. "_Kiss him and be done with it!_"

"_But he might hate me for that,_" his more rational side argued.

"_It's a 50-50 chance,_" the other half said.

"_Fine, we'll do it your way,_" the rational side surrendered.

"Peridot? Yo, Perry!" Mark said. He was suddenly interrupted by the raccoon kissing him on the mouth. Mark was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss. When Peridot released the kiss, both anthros were blushing an extremely bright red.

"You… feel that way about me?" Mark asked.

Peridot could only nod. Mark immediately hugged him.

"I wanted to tell you that too," the hedgehog whispered.

Surprised that Mark loved him back, Peridot's thoughts began to drift back to how his life used to be…

Flashback to 19 years ago…

"Come on, Shiro!" The doctor said to the skunk. "Push!"

Shiro Ringtail screamed in agony as she produced a crying raccoon baby. He was dark green and was immediately wrapped in a blanket by the doctor. He then handed him to the skunk. The child stopped crying and looked at his mother with curiosity.

"Hello there, little Andre," Shiro cooed. She turned her head away to cough. She then hugged her new son.

Just then, an adult version of Andre stepped inside.

"How is my love?" He asked Shiro, kissing her on the cheek.

"Still weak," she managed a small smile before coughing again. "I'm afraid the doctor wants me to stay here a couple days while he looks over my condition."

"Of course," the raccoon said.

"You want to hold him, Augustus?" Shiro asked.

"Of course," he replied, taking Andre out of her hands. "You're my pride and joy, son."

Andre giggled when Augustus poked him lightly on the belly.

"Ms. Ringtail, the lab results came back," the doctor came back into the room. He was startled when he saw Augustus. "Oh! Uh, M-Mister Ringtail. I-I don't know you were here," he stuttered in fear.

"Relax, I'm not here on mob business. I'm here to see my kid," Augustus reassured.

"I-If you say so," the doctor regained his courage. "As I was saying, Ms. Ringtail, the lab results are back."

"And?" Shiro asked with hope in her voice.

The doctor looked saddened. "The lab results said you have cancer. It's already developed fully. You don't have much time left."

Augustus looked shocked. Shiro took the news in differently

"Augustus," she said calmly. "Before I go, promise me one thing."

"Anything, love."

"Promise you will keep Andre away from the family business."

Augustus was silent for a moment before replying. "Of course." He then handed baby Andre back to Shiro.

"Remember little Andre, I may not be with you out here, but I will always be with you in here," she pointed at his chest. She then handed him back to Augustus. "Please let me have my last days in peace."

Augustus carried Andre out of the room. Shiro sat back on her bed and slowly closed her eyes. The line on the heart monitor went flat shortly afterward.


	2. Childhood

One year later…

Andre put down the picture book he finished reading. He had recently taken up an interest in reading from his father's library, making him smarter than the average toddler. After putting it on top of a tall stack of other books, he grabbed another from the shelf. He then looked up to see Augustus enter the room.

"Hi, Dada!" Andre said cheerfully.

"Son, you read all these?" Augustus said in surprise.

"Uh-huh!" Andre happily nodded.

"That's… impressive," was all his dad could say. "Anyway, it's bath time."

"No!" Andre playfully ran between his father's legs in an effort to get away.

Augustus chuckled and then lowered his tail to block Andre. He then picked up his son and carried him to the bathroom. Andre squirmed in his arms as Augustus filled the tub with warm water and poured the bubble bath mix in the tub. Andre was then undressed and lowered into the tub. Unbeknownst to the raccoons, Shiro's spirit was helping her husband scrub Andre. After the boy was cleaned, Augustus dressed his son in a set of adorable footie pajamas and carried him to bed.

A few years later…

Andre tugged at the collar of his school uniform. Today was his first day of school and his father wanted to make him look presentable.

"Do I have to wear this, Dad?" He whined.

"It's just for the first day, son. You can choose what to wear afterward."

Andre groaned. "Fine, Dad."

Just then the bus pulled up in front of their house.

Augustus kissed his son's forehead. "Make me proud, son."

"I will, Dad," Andre said as he ran out the door.

On the bus, Andre tried to sit next to someone, but everyone avoided him for some reason. Even the bus driver seemed scared of him. Andre brushed it off for the moment.

At Diamond City Elementary…

"Good morning, class," the teacher said. She was a brown dog wearing a button shirt and jeans. "I'm Ms. Blu. Welcome to your first day of kindergarten. I'm sure we're all going to become great friends."

Andre looked at her speak with wonder. He had a feeling he would have a good time here.

Later…

As the day went on, Andre noticed everyone was still keeping their distances from him. Now this was really starting to puzzle him. He was trying to find someone to play with on the playground, but he was being avoided. He then noticed a brown girl mouse who didn't seem scared of him. He slowly approached her.

"H-hi," he said shyly.

"Hello there, little cutie!" She said excitedly. Andre blushed at the comment.

""My name's Tiffany, but everyone calls me Tiff. What's your name?"

"A-Andre," he stuttered. Tiff then hugged him.

"You're cute when you stutter, you know that?" She smiled. Just then the bell rang, signaling it was time to go back to class.

"I'll be seein' ya after school!" Tiff said as she ran to her classroom, leaving Andre standing there speechless.

"Wow," he finally managed to utter as he strutted off to class.

Soon…

The final school bell finally rang and dozens of excited children ran to the front of the school for their families to pick them up and take them home. Andre however was waiting for Tiff before his dad's chauffeur came by to pick him up.

"Hi, Andre!" Tiff's voice said. The brown mouse immediately hugged the surprised raccoon boy. "Told ya I'd see you after school!"

"Y-yeah!" Andre said in surprise. Just then, a white limo pulled up and its horn honked.

"That's my ride," he said somewhat disappointingly.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "We can see each other tomorrow."

"Th-thanks, Tiff," Andre said as he climbed into the limo. He saw a dog wearing a chauffeur's outfit. "Hi, Fred."

"Master Ringtail," the dog greeted. "How was school today?"

"It was good. I got a good feeling about coming here," he replied.

The next day…

Andre managed to convince his father to have Tiff over at their house after school. He could barely contain his excitement. He finally met someone who didn't stay away from him the moment he approached them. School just ended and he was eagerly waiting for her to come out from her classroom. Sure enough, he saw her skipping cheerfully toward him.

"Hey, Tiff!" He greeted.

"Andre!" She said, hugging him.

"Ready to go to my house?"

Tiff squealed in excitement. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

Just then, the limo pulled up. Andre and Tiff climbed inside excitedly.

"You kids seem happy," Fred the chauffeur said.

Andre and Tiff nodded happily. Fred shifted the gear into drive and began to drive toward Andre's house. Although, "house" might not be a great description of a three story, fancy-looking white mansion.

"Whoa!" Tiff said in wonder.

"It's an eye-catcher, I know," Andre said embarrassingly.

Fred stopped the limo at the front doors. The kids got out of the car and ran inside. Augustus was waiting for them.

"Hey, kids!" He greeted.

"Hi, Dad!" Andre said, hugging his father.

"How was school?"

"It was fine."

Augustus then noticed Tiff.

"Is this that girl you told me about, son?"

Andre nodded.

"M-my name's Tiffany, sir, but you can call me Tiff."

"Well met," the older raccoon smiled while shaking the mouse's hand.

"Th-thanks, sir."

"Call me Mr. Ringtail, my dear. Andre, why don't you show our guest around the place?"

"Okay, Daddy!" He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"This is a nice place you live in, Andre," she said when Augustus was out of sight.

Andre blushed at the comment.

"Can I tell you a secret? I always wanted to go to New Mobotropolis," she said.

"You do?" Andre asked in surprise. "Me too! For some reason, I never was really comfortable living the rich life."

"Well, maybe when we're older we can go see it."

"That sounds like a great idea, Andre!" Tiff said, hugging the raccoon.

"Th-thanks, Tiff," he blushed at the hug. She then looked outside.

"You guys got a pool?!"

Andre rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah…"

"We should go swimming!" She then stopped herself. "But I didn't bring a suit…"

"Th-that's okay, Tiff," Andre reassured. "You can borrow one from me."

"Thanks, Andre!" She hugged the raccoon again. He then led her into the dresser room.

Soon…

Tiff walked out of the bathroom wearing a two-piece swimsuit. Even though she was young, Andre still found her attractive wearing this. He then stepped into the bathroom, carrying his swim trunks. He nervously stripped down to nothing before slipping the trunks on. He stepped out to face the mouse.

"Oh, my gosh! You're so cute!" She squealed before hugging him.


End file.
